gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Storyline: Trial of Ian
Trial of Ian is a community driven event to decide the fate of the NPC, Ian. Causes At the end of the New Year's 2006 event, Ian was apprehended by the Gaian Police for arson at the Gambino Mansion on October 31, 2005 (Halloween 2k5). Reaction During the 3rd day of the trial, the P-bot asked Ian some difficult questions. Was this to win, or was he designed to make Ian and the Defense Bot look like underdogs? Ian: No, but I'm ok with that. I've learned that I don't want to be in charge of so much pressure and responsibility... I... I just want to be happy. I just want to be lo-- ProsecutionBot: Sasha. Ian: S-s-sasha... ProsecutionBot: How do you feel about Sasha? Ian: Sasha?! ProsecutionBot: Yes. Sasha. And let me remind you that you are under oath here. Ian: I ... *gulp* erm ... I ... I love her. ProsecutionBot: But she doesn't love you, Ian. Ian: ... ProsecutionBot: In fact, from all of the media coverage we've seen from New Year's, it's quite obvious her heart belongs to another man ... a GAMBINO, in fact! Ian: ... ProsecutionBot: Tell me, Ian. How do you feel about that? Ian: ... ProsecutionBot: Does it anger you to know that the woman you love was taken from you by the same blood that took your family business from you? Ian: I ... ProsecutionBot: YES or NO, Ian? Does it anger you to know that all of your hopes and dreams were dashed away by the GAMBINO's?! Ian: ...yes. *sob* ProsecutionBot: And you would do ANYTHING to get back what you lost, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?! Ian: ... I ... yes. *sob* *sob* Many people voted innocent since there was only circumstantial evidence. One of the clues identified was Ian's fingerprint on the pill bottle. Some members were suspicious because a fingerprint (or a little plastic pill bottle) wouldn't survive a fire and also may have been tampered. Also, the 'video' never showed Ian starting the fire, only running away. Criticisms of the Trial Some Gaians believed that Ian's trial was poorly executed due to the lack of plausible evidence on the accusing side. There were also complaints pertaining to the ProsecutionBot's frequent and badgering inquiries of irrelevant questions that were most likely used to lead the witnesses. In addition, many criticized that the diliberation period between the trial's beginning and the final tallying of the community's votes was longer than necessary. The final verdict was announced on February 1, 2006. Results On Wednesday, the polls were closed and declared Ian innocent by 81% of the vote against 18% who voted guilty. There is a margin of error of +/- 1%. Vedict and Aftermath Ian was declared innocent to a 4 to 1 vote (see results above). While Ian was walking out the courthouse, he was shot, perhaps by the same shadowy figure who killed Johnny K. Gambino. The bullet was shot at 11:55, the same exact time when Gambino was shot. Rufus imitated Ian in his shop. Criticisms after the Trial Some Gaians believe that the trial was rigged, since Ian has had something bad happen to him, no matter if they voted innocent or guilty. Reaction to the Aftermath Recently, many people were upset after Ian was shot, causing a controversy on killing NPCs. He was not the first character to die, although their was less of an uproar when the Von Helson Sisters were crushed than Ian, who was an NPC from the start. Many people also hated the fact that even though Ian won the trial, he was still shot. Ian is NOT dead, though. He survived the shooting, as he was shot in the shoulder, rather than a more fatal spot, such as the stomach, head, or chest. He may or may not have died in his duel against Gino after the shooting. Some have theorized that it is Gino who shot both his father and Ian, although there is no hard evidence. See Also * Trial of Ian forum Category:Gaia Online Category:Gaia Online Events